LEGO Wikia Civil Infinity War
LEGO Wikia Civil Infinity War is an upcoming LEGO videogame and it's the true, yet the emotional and penultimate series finale of HoTWU. Synopsis Wikia Civil War Emman's back with an improved and much more all-new, all-different behavior but after an accident Matias Pinilla makes a Wikia Civil War for users who have disabilities and creative differences so which side are you on? Katrina's Journey Begins/Christopher Goes Missing Main Story Synopsis: In a Spider-Man: Homecoming ''themed storyline where Katrina tries to become a Wiki Network Corps member, while balancing her everyday school life, with the help of her new friends, must stop a new villain. Sub-Story Sypnosis: When the Civil War had ended in this ''Toy Story 2-esque saving your friend storyline, Christopher Haye has gone missing, thanks to an unknown villain, so it's up to Emman, Dillion, Jon, Collin (both Pendergast and Brady), Dynasti, Rachel, Jenny and many of Emman's old and new friends from the internet Galaxy, including Lanette and Cane, team up to save him before it's too late while they encounter new environments and friends across the Galaxy's worlds and customs. The Internet Infinity War After things had changed on the Wikia Network, a powerful internet mastermind has a plan to take over the Internet and, many people from the internet from time and space team up together to stop this chaotic disaster to end all Time, Space and Reality. Plot Act One: Emman vs. Matias: Wikia Civil War Matias declared Wiki Civil War against the people who made a late night block for his channel aimed at all ages so it's up to Emman and his best internet friend, Lanette to save the internet. Act Two: Finding a New Way Same as the second sypnosis for the game's second plot. Act Three: Internet Infinity War Things had finally changed across the Fandom Network, until a powerful Villain decides to take over the Internet. Revelations *It's revealed that Emman is not overpowered as Christopher seemed, as this was his mind's fault. *Many of his friends, when he said that most of the ideas are made from others, revealed that he's right. Gameplay The gameplay for ''LEGO Wikia Civil Infinity War ''plays like a revamped version of past LEGO games. The game returns the Super Power abilities, the Force Powers and others, are redone in a brand new way. Hub World The Revamped version of IdeaTropolis, now called the Idea City Galaxy, serves as the main hub for the game and in addition, the Network Corps HQ serves as a Hub World location and in brings hack the older hub features from the earlier LEGO games. The Combined worlds of the Fandom Network, as well as some places from the Internet in the third and final episode, serves as a Chronopolis-like fused world Hub. Roster LEGO Wikia Civil Infinity War/Roster The roster will be even larger than the first one. Levels The game is confirmed to have more than 30 levels and thus, making it the biggest LEGO videogame ever made. LEGO Wikia Civil Infinity War/Levels Notes/Trivia *This is the true series finale of HOTWU. *Many of Emman and Christopher's roles are swapped in the first and second Acts, due to the inclusion of Matias being the antagonist of the first plot, as he is racist to him and Brendan. *Matias constantly brings up his home country of Chile as a running gag *Due to the voice actor strike in 2016-2017, the voice cast had been changed for the game. Voice Cast Due to the game having a very massive amount of voice actors, this is listed here. LEGO Wikia Civil Infinity War/Voice Cast Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Action-Adventure Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:LEGO video games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Series Finales Category:Platformers Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Superhero fiction